E1M5: Phobos Lab
E1M5: Phobos Lab is the fifth map of Knee-Deep in the Dead. Designed by John Romero and the par time is 2:45. Walkthrough From the start point, cross the slime river, turn right, and take the last left. Once you near the balcony, a ledge to another room will raise. Face the opposite direction, turn right, and right again. You should be in a room where the southeast of it has two barrels. Now you can take the passage to the yellow key. Backtrack to the start, go through the door to a large room with a nukage pool. Go through the yellow door at the west, ride the lift down, take either the left or right passages, you should be in a room with nukage and two pillars. Get to and press the switch at the east end. Go back through the yellow door, and you should see a new opening. Go through it, follow the route into a computer room, and press the switch, which is really a door. Follow the route to a room with the blue key. Go downstairs into a room with the blue door. Go through and you emerge into a room where the light continuously oscillates. Somewhere should be the exit door. If you found it, go through, kill the three demons, and press the exit switch. Other points of interest: As you get to the switch behind the yellow door, the two columns will lower. Step on either of them to make them rise, then straferun into the megaarmor/box of bullets (depending on which you are standing). (If one of the columns rise with you on it, you are not trapped: the switch lowers both again and you can rise them again by stepping on the edge or, if you miss it, wait for them to rise then step on the small switch area again) The penultimate room contains a horseshoe wall. Pressing on the middle will open up a secret passage. Secrets: # Behind the two barrels in the room leading to the yellow key is a green wall. It is indeed a door, open it to access a shotgun. # The nukage pool in the rising ledge room is actually escapable - there is a brown walll to the southeast that is actually a secret. Open it for a rocket launcher and a megaarmor, and a one-way passage back to near the beginning. # In the room behind the yellow door, once you step on somewhere two lifts will lower. The northern one can be rid for a texture-offsetted wall that is actually a secret door. It contains a box of shotgun shells. Another wall can be open to access a room containing two medikits, a blur artifact, and a pentagram teleporter that takes you to the start. (that teleport is useless, right?) # The west end of the room behind the yellow door is a secret door. Open it to access a radiation suit. # The south of secret #4 is another secret, open it for a chainsaw. # The south of secret #5 is another secret, open it for a soul sphere. # In the blue computer room is a secret door that is to the southeast (don't get confused with the switch door, that secret is to the right of the pillar!), opening it allows you to access a computer area map, a backpack and a chaingun. # In the southwest of the penultimate room is a secret passage. Fit through it to get a medikit and a light amplification visor. # There is a different-texture door connecting that will take you back to the pentagram teleporter room. To get back into the penultimate room from the pentagram teleporter room, YOU MUST HAVE THE BLUE KEY!!! *and the blue door is also the %secret% that you must to walk through to get credited for this pointless nologic secret*!